


getting you alone (isn't easy to do)

by tooloud



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers, To Be Continued, and by that i mean there is a plot but don't expect it to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: Never in a million years could Hangyul imagine something like this happening, standing with his pants opened in an abandoned back room, a gorgeous stranger on his knees in front of him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	getting you alone (isn't easy to do)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Midnight Stories Fic Fest with the following prompt:
> 
> "Hangyul is a rookie model and Seungyoun helps him relax before his first big show."
> 
> I wanna thank the prompter for this super hot pwp prompt that honestly seduced me into writing my first pwp ever, but ugh this turned out much more wordy and much less dirty than I wanted it to be, so I'm :'( Also for your Preference / "Do's": I hear you and we're very much on the same page, buttt please forgive me for delaying it for the sequel (I'm already planning it!). I hope you enjoy this in the mean time.

The door slammed closed behind Hangyul and he pressed his back against it. His heart was banging against his rib cage. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The sounds rang in his ears, louder now in the absolute silence of the room. The sudden darkness was nevertheless comforting. He closed his eyes and summoned a deep breath, holding it in.

 _It was gonna be fine_ , Hangyul told himself, _fuck, it had to be_. This was not his first fashion show and far from the first time he was subject to the critical eyes of the public as a model. But prior to this he was just another individual on the runway, just another good-looking male dressed in whatever clothes the designer assigned, wearing whatever expression they chose, cold, aloof, emotionless. He was just one of them.

And now somehow Wooseok wanted him to be the _vedette_ , the star of his long-awaited fall collection. He was to wear the two most intricate and valuable pieces Wooseok had created for this show. The media had been raving about this event for the past two months. Hangyul could feel his palms sweating, the outfit on him felt like it weighed a ton despite being made of the finest velvet the fastidious designer could get his hands on.

“You look fucking hot in this, Hangyul. Make me proud,” Wooseok had told him just now while pinning the accessories and adjusting the straps on the attire himself. Next to him, Seungwoo was looking like the happiest parent, his eyes glinting with pride as he watched Hangyul being dressed. Even though Seungwoo was the director of VIC Modeling Agency and technically Hangyul’s boss, he always treated the rookie model like a younger brother ever since Hangyul applied for audition. Having achieved the supermodel status previous to opening an agency, Seungwoo had helped Hangyul overcome a lot of insecurities about his physique, which the younger considered to be unconventional for the male models standards.

Seungwoo had assured him that he had “something”, time and time again, and Hangyul could not help but believe him. Slowly, he gained recognition in the ever expanding circle of the Seoul modeling community, first through some minor jobs for small fashion brands and a few bookings for background appearance in commercials, then to fitness clothing photobooks and invitations to exclusive catwalk shows. But it was never like this. Wooseok was an up-and-coming menswear designer with a penchant for screaming at imperfections, his beauty and temper making him an even hotter subject of discussion by the public. And somehow Seungwoo had convinced him into liking Hangyul’s “something” enough to offer this momentous opportunity to a rookie that had never got a breakthrough in his career. It was insane. Hangyul could feel his heart doing somersaults in his chest again at the thought of it.

So he ran to find a place to freak out and tried to get the jittery feelings completely out of his system before he could fuck something up, and it led him to this empty storage room.

Which turned out to be not so empty, since something shifted, like heavy fabric against leather. Hangyul jumped and let out the most uncharacteristic screech.

“What the fuck?!”

He scrambled for the lighting switch.

A groggy voice answered him, “Well, hello to you too.”

As soon as the light filled the room, Hangyul could see the bulky shape of the blanket on the tacky leather sofa in the corner. A mop of black hair and a pair of squinty eyes peeked out from underneath.

Hangyul flushed red. _Idiot._

"Uh- Um. Hey there. Sorry, I was just- I will just, uh-"

He rushed for the door knob in his haste to escape the humiliation, but the man on the sofa sat up fully from his spot and stretched, letting out the biggest yawn in the process.

"Hey, don't mind me. Just continue whatever you were doing." His voice was scratchy, hoarse from sleep, and surprisingly without any hint of mockery. Hangyul took his hand away from the handle.

"...Right."

He felt sort of stupid, standing there and fidgeting awkwardly as he watched the other man slowly gaining consciousness, unable to help himself from noticing how attractive the stranger turned out to be. As the blanket was pulled off and haphazardly stuffed into a corner of the room, Hangyul could see the sheer length of his legs, the muscles on his arms filling out the sleeves of the plain tee shirt. It didn’t help that he looked kinda cute too, cheeks a little puffy, eyes peering at Hangyul and taking in his extravagant outfit.

The man came to the correct conclusion very quickly. "First show anxiety?"

Hangyul was anxious alright, unsure how to proceed in such a situation. It wasn’t everyday that he found himself in a tiny nameless room with a hot stranger, who still initiated a conversation with him after all that embarrassment. His reply came out all garbled.

"It’s not my first show. First big one, yes. Um, Wooseok put a lot of effort into this. I'm just afraid I'm gonna let him down."

The man cocked an eyebrow at Hangyul. "Kim Wooseok the designer, right? You talk like you're friends."

Hangyul was immediately reminded of Wooseok screaming at him and then slapping his ass playfully during last week’s rehearsal, both within the span of ten minutes.

"I suppose we kinda are."

The man hummed, his lips pursed in thoughts. Hangyul stared at them like the idiot that he was.

"Hmm. If it's still the Wooseok I know, he always makes excellent decisions. And he chose you, right? There must be a reason for it." The stranger gestured at him. His face stretched into an encouraging smile. He had only one dimple on the right cheek. _Cute._

Hangyul should really quit noticing things that were none of his business. He averted his eyes to another side of the room.

"Um, he said I look good in blue."

Hangyul could feel the other man’s gaze burning on his skin, painfully aware of the way they traced down his body to admire Wooseok’s creation.

"Well, that you certainly do," the man said. He seemed genuinely appreciative despite the obvious flirtation in his tone. Hangyul’s surprise at the forwardness must have shown on his face, since the corner of the man’s lips quirked up. His eyes purposefully raked over Hangyul’s body as he commented, "Velvet fits you, and those pants compliment your body proportion. Makes your thighs look good."

 _That was definitely flirting, right?_ Hangyul felt a little hysterical. It wasn’t like he never got hit on before, but never in such a setting, and never by someone who looked like _that_. He scanned the room for something else to divert his focus to. The enormous black camera bag at the foot of the sofa caught his attention.

"Is that yours?"

The man looked down to see what Hangyul was pointing to, apparently unfazed by the sudden change in topic. He wore a charming smile as he answered.

"Yeah. I’m a fashion photographer. Name is Seungyoun, by the way.”

Seungyoun stretched out his hand as a greeting. Hangyul stared dumbly for a second before taking the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hangyul. I’m Hangyul. I- I thought you were a model. You could be one, honestly, um. You give off that vibe," he babbled as he let go, his hand making vague gestures at Seungyoun’s body. The man shifted to leave a seat for Hangyul on the couch and he hesitantly took it.

Seungyoun beamed.

"Aw, was that a compliment?" He cooed, still with that flirty, teasing note in his voice. He turned to lean back against the armrest to face Hangyul, resting one leg on the couch casually. "I look at models through camera lenses for a living, I suppose it rubs off on me somehow."

Hangyul should have said something back. He really should have. But Seungyoun’s new posture left his shoulders relaxed and sagged against the sofa, his legs opened, the stretch of fabric around his thighs impossible to miss. Hangyul wasn’t supposed to look down at them in the first place, but he did, and his gaze lingered for a second too long. They were sitting so close, there was no way Seungyoun hadn’t noticed.

His legs opened wider. Hangyul looked away.

"Sorry, I-" Fuck, his face was burning. He was just praying and praying he wasn’t sweating too much. It would ruin his outfit. And his makeup. And fuck Wooseok would be so fucking pissed.

Hangyul’s heart kicked up a notch again, beating double-time in his chest. He wondered if Seungyoun could hear it too. "This is so weird, I have never felt this nervous before, even for my first runway," he said in an awkward, breathless laugh while consciously reeling in the urge to rake his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t afford to look any more disheveled than this.

"A good wank usually does the trick."

Hangyul whipped his head around.

“What?”

Seungyoun did a half-hearted shrug. "It takes the focus away from whatever's bothering you. Pretty effective, if you ask me."

His tone was casual despite the complete absence of any teasing. His eyes had lost that mischievous glint in them, just peering at Hangyul expectantly.

Hangyul gulped.

"You were serious?" It came out as a statement rather than a question.

It was Seungyoun’s turn to avert his eyes.

"Serious enough to feel real embarrassed if the offer doesn't come through, yeah. But it's up to you to take it or not. No hard feelings."

Hangyul just stared at him.

“An offer?”

Seungyoun’s tongue flicked out to wet his upper lip. He was nervous. It was an unconscious and natural reaction.

Hangyul’s cock, inexplicably, started to stir in his pants. _Fucking traitor._

“Well,” Seungyoun said, “I could be of help. You seemed-” He licked his lips again, the move deliberate this time, “interested.”

Hangyul himself wanted to run away, _but oh,_ his body was interested alright. The soft material of his pants did nothing to hide that fact. Seungyoun’s gaze flickered down for a mere second and then up again to lock with Hangyul’s, the curve of his lips maddening. He got the confirmation he wanted.

Seungyoun shifted in his seat, and suddenly he was so much closer, their knees knocking lightly against each other. Hangyul was frozen to the spot, his eyes tracking the other man’s every movement with an intense awareness he didn’t even know he was capable of.

“Can I touch you?”

Seungyoun’s question was hushed and smooth, the promise behind it making warmth bloom in Hangyul’s belly. He swallowed and nodded wordlessly.

Seungyoun gave him the sweetest smile at that. His palm settled on the bulge of Hangyul’s pants.

Hangyul went blank.

The man wasn’t even doing anything, not yet, and already all of Hangyul’s sensations seemed to zero in on the heat of his palm, pressed flat against his clothed cock, then squeezing tentatively. Seungyoun’s lips were on his neck, and Hangyul suddenly felt helpless against the urge to bare his throat. As he gave in to it and tilted his head back, Seungyoun rewarded him with more kisses, planting a wet one right on his Adam’s apple.

"Hmm. You smell good," Seungyoun said as he mouthed at Hangyul's skin.

It was hot. Really really hot.

Almost as hot as the way Seungyoun pulled back and jerked his head at him, his tone switching to a commanding one.

“Stand up. We don’t want to mess up all this fine velvet, do we?”

Something clenched in Hangyul’s lower abdomen. He wasn’t even aware he was into being bossed around by this almost stranger, not under such… circumstances. He stood up obediently despite the growing awkwardness from not knowing where to put his hands. Seungyoun made quick work of his fastening, his movement so sure and confident, Hangyul wanted to shy away from it and push his hips against it at the same time.

He didn’t have to decide. The moment Seungyoun got his hand around Hangyul’s erection, his hips stuttered forward on their own accord. Hangyul desperately hoped this wasn’t just an elaborate fever dream, because Seungyoun looked very, very pleased by what he saw.

“Fuck, you’re a grower, aren’t you?”

The comment came out unbidden. There was something like amazement on Seungyoun's face as he stared at the cock throbbing in his fist. Hangyul hadn’t noticed before, but Seungyoun’s lashes looked darker and longer from this angle, his eyes rounder, making him appear all innocent despite the wicked things he was doing to Hangyul’s body. Those deft hands were quickly working Hangyul to full hardness as Seungyoun gazed up at him with an angelic smile. “You feeling good?”

Hangyul could only answer with a shaky nod.

It wasn’t the reply Seungyoun was looking for. He leaned in closer while his hand slowed down to a torturous pace, his thumb rubbing absent-mindedly at the liquid pooling on the tip of Hangyul’s cock. Hangyul could feel Seungyoun’s breath hot against it. It was driving him insane.

“Gotta hear you say it, baby,” Seungyoun murmured. The unexpected endearment caught Hangyul by surprise.

The man below seemed thrilled by the way Hangyul’s breath hitched. His voice dropped to a whisper, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Seungyoun bit his lower lip as he maintained their eye contact, then slowly licked at it, his mouth twitching up at the corner. Hangyul saw it coming, really. That Seungyoun’s tongue would make another appearance to lure him into complete madness. His face couldn’t possibly get any hotter, which was absurd, considering all his blood was rushing south where his cock was rapidly hardening.

Seungyoun waited patiently, still working Hangyul’s erection in languid strokes with his right hand. The left one was feeling up the lush velvet at Hangyul’s thigh as Seungyoun made a show of examining the material and appreciating its beauty, oblivious to Hangyul's misery.

“I- ah, please-” Hangyul stammered out, “please suck me off.”

The response seemed to satisfy Seungyoun. “Good boy,” he said, and went all the way down Hangyul’s cock until it grazed the back of his throat.

Hangyul couldn’t help the loud cry he let out, followed by muttered curses that he would usually hold back, especially in front of a total stranger. But, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Seungyoun was insanely good at sucking cocks, and the tiny pang of irrational jealousy from that thought was drowned out by the waves of ecstasy Hangyul was experiencing. The man alternated between bobbing his head in shallow movements and taking all of Hangyul’s cock in, letting it rest against the back of his throat for a moment, his breathing constant and effortless. From this angle, Hangyul could only see his mop of dark hair moving but it didn’t stop the explicit sucking noises of his mouth from making Hangyul’s toes curl. All he managed to do was putting his hands on the wall behind the couch and making sure his legs wouldn’t buckle up from underneath him.

After a few minutes, Seungyoun pulled off and manhandled Hangyul until he was pushed back against a rack of boxes. He was confused for a second until the man got off the couch and went down on his knees instead. This put him in a lower position than before, and he looked up at Hangyul cheerily.

“Wanna see you.” Seungyoun was doing that thing again, where he acted all cute and sunny even though his hands were doing sinful, sinful things to Hangyul’s groin, smearing the precum on the tip of his cock with one and fondling his balls with the other. “How long do I have with you until you get called back?” He asked, conversationally.

It was a difficult question, considering all of Hangyul’s good judgement was rendered useless in his hazy state. It probably had already taken a vacation when he decided to let Seungyoun do whatever to him, moments before he had to go on a runway.

He tried to swim through his muddled thoughts and focus on remembering how long he had been inside the room. “I- Maybe fifteen minutes?”

“Hmm, I bet you could go for longer than that,” Seungyoun smirked, indicating Hangyul’s cock with a nod of his head before flicking his tongue against it briefly. The change in position was an excellent idea, Hangyul noted in a daze. This view was hot as fuck.

Seungyoun pursed his lips. “We both know better than to anger Wooseok though. I just have to work _really really hard_ then.” He winked up at Hangyul as he took his cock back in and suckled at the head.

Seungyoun didn’t have to do anything, Hangyul felt as if he could have come right then and there, the steady eye contact making him even more overwhelmed than just now. He could see Seungyoun’s tongue clearly from this angle, all the naughty things it was doing, licking a stripe up his cock before dipping into the slit to lap at the fluid there. Hangyul’s hips jerked without his doing and Seungyoun smiled.

“You can move, you know?” He said in between playful nips. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

Never in a million years could Hangyul imagine something like this happening, standing with his pants opened in an abandoned back room, a gorgeous stranger on his knees in front of him, asking him _that_. Hangyul was going crazy. He must have been, since he threw out a mindless joke as a reaction.

“I thought you were the one working hard?”

Seungyoun actually laughed at it. “You’ve got some cheek on you,” he said, amused, before rubbing Hangyul’s cock against his lips. Hangyul stared at how shiny they were, glistening with spit and _his own fucking precum_. Fuck.

“Trust me, I'll be working hard, elsewhere,” the man assured Hangyul, guiding Hangyul’s hand to his hair as he opened up and let him in. Hangyul only had a moment to admire how soft the dark locks were before there was a sudden pressure at the spot right behind his balls and his hips lurched forward. Seungyoun hummed and swallowed around him. _Elsewhere_ , right.

Hangyul started to thrust shallowly into Seungyoun’s mouth, testing, but the man had other plans for him. The pressure on his perineum became insistent and his hand clenched in Seungyoun’s hair in response. His movements became sharper, but not so that it would choke his partner. Seungyoun was taking everything with ease, still gazing adoringly up at Hangyul. His eyes fluttered closed whenever Hangyul pushed all the way in and kept the position for a few seconds, his throat flexing to accommodate the length. A few stray tears escaped after one particularly hard thrust, but his fingers rubbed at Hangyul’s pelvic bone in reassurance when Hangyul recoiled in alarm.

“It’s okay,” he mouthed at Hangyul and dove back in.

They kept going. Hangyul wanted to prolong it for as long as he could, just to keep those gentle eyes on him, but the intoxicating, wet heat of Seungyoun’s mouth was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He was torn between slowing down to delay the fast approaching orgasm or let his body chase after it. His hips faltered, cock sliding sloppily against Seungyoun’s tongue. Seungyoun was soft, everywhere, his mouth, his hair, his cheek. He let out a whiny, happy noise when Hangyul traced a thumb along his lips, stretching obscenely around Hangyul’s cock, plump and red.

Hangyul groaned. He wanted to kiss Seungyoun so bad.

That was apparently the cue. Seungyoun regained control, taking Hangyul in hand and moved his head in tandem with the slides of his grip. Hangyul could hear the thudding of his pulse in his ears, his balls drawing tight, the slick, tight heat becoming too much for him way too soon. When Seungyoun’s fingers traveled further back to brush against the rim of his hole, Hangyul gasped. No one had ever tried pleasuring him there, the feeling so foreign and yet so tantalizing, much like everything else about Seungyoun himself.

“Ah, I’m gonna-” Hangyul came with a shout before he could finish the sentence, hips bucking towards Seungyoun, who swallowed him in as deeply as he could. Hangyul could feel the insides of Seungyoun’s throat stretching tight around his length as it twitched restlessly, the climax went on for so long Hangyul was sure he wouldn't be able to get it up for another week or so.

Fuck, he wondered if he could ever recover from this at all, if he would even be able to feel aroused ever again without being reminded of this specific moment, having his soul practically sucked out of him by this handsome stranger.

Hangyul’s mind was foggy as he came down from the high, and yet he was still acutely aware of the gentle way Seungyoun was cleaning him up, _with his mouth, fucking hell_ , then neatly tucking him back into his pants. He redid all the buttons and buckles the way Wooseok had done, which was honestly impressive, smoothing the fabric back to its initial state before returning to slump on the sofa. He looked up at Hangyul again, a pleased smile on his lips.

Hangyul motioned at him. “Let me, uh,” he didn’t really know how to phrase it. _Let me return the favor?_ He didn’t even know if Seungyoun got hard from sucking him off at all.

Fuck, he really hoped Seungyoun got hard.

But the man only shook his head, still smiling. “You’d better get going. It would take way more than the three minutes we still have.”

He chuckled at his own joke, and Hangyul found himself mirroring the action. He felt relaxed and calm now, the laughter came naturally. He wished he could sit down and talk to Seungyoun a little longer, or hell, do much more than just talking, but their sense of timing was apparently accurate enough. Wooseok’s call came then, and Hangyul visibly deflated.

“Will I see you around?” He asked wistfully as he grabbed his phone and prepared to leave.

The single dimple on Seungyoun’s right cheek appeared once more.

“I have a feeling that we will,” he said, a subtle air of mystery in his tone.

======================

It was only after Hangyul returned to their waiting room backstage that he realized he never asked for Seungyoun’s number. Or tried to kiss him. _Idiot_ , his mind provided, for the umpteenth time that day.

He mentally berated himself before remembering that Seungyoun did indeed know Wooseok, who happened to be doing his final inspection of Hangyul’s outfit at that moment.

“Do you know a Seungyoun?” He asked, as casually as he could.

“That’s like one of the most popular unisex names in my birth year, you gotta be more specific,” Wooseok drawled in that bored tone of his, not even looking at Hangyul. He frowned a little at Hangyul’s belt region and the model silently prayed that nothing was amiss.

“Um, tall, dark-haired, photographer?” _Really fucking handsome and also unbelievably good at blowjobs?_ , Hangyul didn’t add.

Wooseok’s frown was directed at him then.

“Cho Seungyoun, you mean. Wait, you don’t know who Cho Seungyoun is?”

Hangyul’s brows furrowed. _Was he supposed to know?_ At his clueless stare, Wooseok rolled his eyes, enunciating his words like he was talking to a middle schooler.

“Cho Seungyoun? CSY, _the_ photographer? Seungwoo GQ 2017?”

Hangyul balked.

Of course, of fucking course. The only person he ever randomly hooked up with in a storage room before the biggest show of his life would be one of the most influential photographers in the Korean modeling community. Who was responsible for Seungwoo’s biggest break in his career as a model and his following success with VIC agency when he chose Seungwoo for the legendary shirtless GQ shoot in 2017. And who, reportedly, entered a famous fling with Hangyul’s boss afterwards, its details still discussed and fawned over by Hangyul’s circle of friends even 2 years after it ended.

Hangyul kinda wanted to die. Just his luck.

Wooseok must have noticed his face falling and quirked a suspicious eyebrow at him.

“You met Seungyoun, didn’t you?” His eyes squinted as his brain worked out the possibilities. “Wait, you’re... interested.”

Hangyul was willing himself not to blush. He lied, “No, I saw him just now. Thought his name was familiar.”

“The tips of your ears are red and despite all the evidence, I’m neither blind nor unobservant,” Wooseok deadpanned. He pursed his lips and went back to his task of staring down Hangyul's crotch. “Anyway, he’s my age. We’re friends, sort of. As far as I’m aware, he’s into taller dudes, but if you manage to woo our guests tonight I’ll give you his number.”

If every single part of Hangyul’s traitorous body didn’t collectively work towards exposing him all the time, Hangyul would scoff and wipe that self-satisfied smirk right off of Wooseok’s face.

“We’re on in 2!” Someone shouted and Wooseok stood up, finally content with the attire. He winked and patted Hangyul’s behind.

“Go dazzle the bourgeois for me, baby boy.”

Hangyul did, strutting down that catwalk like he was born to do it, the heels on the pairs of Church’s Wooseok chose for him making his strides even more sensual and confident. The crowd seemed charmed alright, their eyes riveted on him as he made his way down, but Hangyul was covertly looking for a familiar face. He only caught a glimpse of someone he thought was Seungyoun the first time, standing near the end of the runway to the left, his hat and camera shielding his face.

So for Hangyul's second and final outfit, which Wooseok described as “a glorious hot mess”, the neckline so low his entire chest might as well be out, he decided to just rid himself of all his remaining reservation. As he approached the end of the narrow walkway, he spotted the photographer and threw him his best smoldering gaze, briefly wetting his lips before curving them into his signature cocky smirk. Hangyul wasn’t even sure what his intended result could be, but Seungyoun’s presence made his desire to flaunt and impress a whole lot stronger.

Hundreds of cameras were clicking at once. Hangyul felt an invisible weight lifted off his shoulders as his walk finished and Wooseok was glowing with pride. He kept Hangyul close as they all marched out to the stage again in the roaring applause of the audience. Only then that he could see Seungwoo standing at the same spot as the faceless photographer. "You did well!" He mouthed at Hangyul and cheerily threw him two thumbs up, the action way too cute on a man of his build.

Next to him, the hidden man lowered his camera and there Seungyoun was, wearing that secretive smile of his like a brand as his eyes trained on Hangyul. It widened into a brilliant grin as Hangyul returned the gesture and waved at the two. Then Seungyoun whispered something into Seungwoo’s ears, before leaving his post and disappearing into the sea of cameras.

Hangyul’s excitement admittedly fell flat when he could no longer find Seungyoun after the show, but his boss was sporting a cryptic expression when he came to congratulate him and Wooseok.

“Seungyoun was here, by the way,” Seungwoo was addressing the designer, but his amused smile was definitely directed at Hangyul. “He wanted to come say hi but some gossip mags spotted him. Poor guy had to run off early.”

Wooseok noticed, of course he did. He raised his brows at the both of them. “Oh? And did he want to come say hi to me only or?”

Hangyul was pretty sure his ears were two miniature torches by that point.

Seungwoo was slowly turning into a giggly mess, and only when Wooseok tutted impatiently at him that he replied.

“Well, he just said ‘tell him I hope he calls’. I wonder what that is about.”

“I fucking knew it!” Wooseok exclaimed, casting a scandalized look at Hangyul.

Hangyul’s face flamed. He was so damn embarrassed, and later he would have to come up with a million ideas to evade the series of interrogation Wooseok would put him through. But, fuck it, now he was just over the moon.

 _Seungyoun wanted him to call._ He couldn’t help the stupid grin that broke out on his face, even under his friend’s incredulous glare.

“Wooseok, I think I’m gonna need that number.”

**Author's Note:**

> One Its hwaiting!!


End file.
